Undercover for You
by LuvinNCbaby
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Ashley get a quest. They must pretend to be someone else, to get a demigod to Camp Half-Blood. OC character PercyXAnnabeth NicoXOc Ashley  T for some language and a few kisses. Summary sux, I know   '


**AN-Wow, I love Naruto but, my friend is a huge Percy Jackson fan, so here is a one-shot for her! I luv U Eri-Bear XD and all of our family! To let everyone know, there is two OCs. Mine Ashley Jenson, a demigod, then a half-blood they go looking for, Abby Finner.**

~~

"Annabeth, Chiron called us!" A boy with jet black hair called out. His green eyes scanned the battle arena, looking for the girl. Said girl pounced on the boy's back, sending him to the grass.

"You were off guard Percy! Kronos could attack us, and you not know it, Seaweed Brain." Percy turned his head to see the blonde, Athena's child on his back. She could be the perfect California girl, blonde hair, tan skin but one thing changed it. Her eyes. Hey eyes were a grey, not blue like the normal California girl. She smirked down at him before giving thumping his head and getting up. "You can be a bitch sometimes…" He mumbled, getting up, and wiping off his orange Camp Half-blood shirt. Annabeth smiled, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Race ya to the Big House!" Annabeth cried, running

"You're on!" Percy smirked, running after her.

The two laughed as they ran up the steps of the white farm house. Mr.D and Chiron sat at their same, old card table playing Pinochle like always. Mr.D looked at the two, sweaty teenagers, before taking a long swig of his diet Coke. Chiron glanced up from their game, and smiled seeing the two there. "You two came! Great! Nico and Ashley have yet to come…" Chiron frowned in disappointment. Ashley Jenson was 17, a year older than Percy and Annabeth, and leader of the Aphrodite cabin, but you wouldn't think so. Yeah, she was blonde, with black streaks, and had glowing amber eyes. Her hair was straight and reached the bottom of her waist.

Nico DiAngelo was 15, and the only son of Hades. He had shaggy, black hair that fell over one eye. He had olive skin with dull, grey eyes. His sister died two years, on a quest. After that, it took awhile for Nico to grow on Percy again. Now they're almost as tight as Percy and Grover. He was always alone until Ashley came and the two immediately became friends, which Annabeth still believes they are more.

"Nico DiAngelo!" A pissed Ashley was chasing Nico, who was only clad in a pair of black swim trunks, hitting him with a broken bow. It was most likely broken from her hitting him with it. "Percy!" Nico dunked quickly behind Percy, as Percy said, "What?" A bow came into view, with a blonde demon holding it. The bow gave a good whack to the face, and Percy fell. "Ohmigod! I'm so sorry Percy!" Ashley covered her mouth, dropping the bow. Annabeth leaned over Percy, checking his face, murmuring, "Oh Seaweed Brain…" Mr.D looked at the group of campers, chugged down his diet soda. He stood up, tossing the can away. "Have fun with Peter Jenson, Annie Case, Amy Jackson, and Ned DiNozzo."

"Damn it! MY last name is Jackson!"

"Damn it! MY last name is Jenson!" Ashley and Percy screamed at the same time. Mr.D shrugged, and walked down the steps, fixing his green, Hawaiian shirt. Chiron coughed into his fist, and motioned for the teens to follow him into the Big House. "Hey Chiron. Hey Chiron. What are we doing? Huh, huh?" Ashley bugged, following Chiron, playing with the long, brown tail.

"Please, don't touch my tail."

"But it's soft."

"Ashley that is no reason to play with it."

"Well, it is to me."

"Ashley please, stop."

"It's too soft to stop!"

Chiron and Ashley continued to bicker, and Ashley seemed to be winning. The others watched, with amused faces. "Ashley lightens the mood before the big battle. She's fun to be with and not stuck up like her sisters and brothers." Nico smiled as he talked. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other than smirked. "You so like Ashley, Nico, and she likes you. Even SEAWEED BRAIN notices it, that's sad." Annabeth smirked larger as Percy yelled a "Hey!" in the background, pouting at Annabeth. A "YES!" broke their own little squabble. They all turned to see an unusual scene. Ashley held tightly onto Chiron's tail as he walked to the meeting room with the ping pong table, and sighed.

"I always win! Remember that bitches!" Ashley pumped her tan fist into the air, with the largest grin in the world, plastered on her face. Annabeth sighed and shook her head, blonde hair bouncing, as she sat down. Nico jerked Ashley off Chiron's tail (pulling some long pieces out as he did so) and setting her into a chair. Percy sat on the ping pong table, swinging his legs, and drumming to a silent beat.

Chiron finally spoke up, looking at his campers. "I have a quest for you four…you're going undercover." The room fell silent, waiting for more information. "Ashley, you're becoming Tracy Benson. Percy, you're becoming Dillon Edwards. Annabeth, you're being Erica Ziglar. And Nico, you're now Tucker Edison." Annabeth bit her lip as Chiron continued. "You're looking for Abby Finner, a half-blood in need of rescue. But, the thing is, she will only be with her good friends, which are." Ashley cut Chiron off, finishing his sentence. "Who we're posing to be, to get close to her and bring her back." He nodded. Nico shivered, yet he wasn't cold.

"Monsters will be on your tails, but act like a normal teenager, have fun."

"Fun for a demigod, isn't a lot Chiron. We've been on guard most of our lives." Annabeth looked at him in his big eyes. "Try." Percy scratched the back of his head. "You leave tonight, to go to Miami, Florida." Chiron galloped out of the room, leaving four shocked and scared teens.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Ashley tried to ignore the pleads of her cabin mates to take their make-up, and clothes, and shoes. She didn't really like their fashion. Lacing up for knee high converse and yanking on a purple Black Veil Brides jacket, she headed off to get Annabeth.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Annabeth stuffed her laptop into her bag, with a few pairs of clothes. She brushed her hair and added a little lip gloss, to make Percy go crazy. Hearing the da-da-dadadada-da-da sound on her door, she knew Ashley, no Tracy, was here. Gathering her belongings, she went out the door.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Percy crammed random clothes into a suitcase. He told Nico he'd come to his cabin when all was ready, but he was running behind, running a tan hand though his black, silky hair, he sighed. He slipped on a pair of Vans, and headed for the door. But before he did, he grabbed a picture of him, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Ashley, before turning off the light and saying good bye.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Nico laid on his black bed, staring at the ceiling. It didn't take long to pack, and he was already wearing his black Vans, red jacket with the black cross and skulls, and his red flat bill, that across the top said 'death is my middle name' covered in ghosts. He opened his door, randomly, and saw Percy, about to knock. "You are a Seaweed Brain." Nico said as they walked away.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Miami Beach! Cold drinks, hot guys, and bikinis!" Ashley screamed as she pumped both fists into the air as they got into the plane. Percy laughed, and Ashley joined in, as Annabeth just rolled her gray eyes. It was eight at night, and some people on the plane wanted sleep, which Annabeth doubted they'd get. Percy dropped himself into the plush, first class seat beside Nico and took out the picture. Nico glanced at the picture, and smirked. He remember that day, that day, Ashley punched a guy in the Ares cabin for hitting on Annabeth, claiming 'Percy and her were almost together'.

"Miss Grover, Perc?" Nico looked at Percy's face, who could only look at the picture. He sighed and nodded his head. "He was my only friend at Yancy Academy, and he's my protector…"

Nico smirked. "Correction, he's **everyone's** protector."

"Yeah, yeah Nicky dear."

"Don't you call me that Peruses."

"Don't call me Peruses then, Nicky dear."

"Whatever." Nico huffed and slid down his seat, staring out of the square window, to the night sky.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Annabeth! Talk to me, I'm lonely!" Ashley moaned out, squirming in her seat. "I'm trying to sleep **Tracy**." Annabeth managed to get out, her eyes closed, her body curled up. A look of understanding came across Ashley's face as she said, "But **Erica**, I'm bored. Amuse me." Annabeth's eyes shot open, looking at the girl in disbelief. Ashley realized what she said, and began shaking her hands in front of her body. "Not like that!"

"Go tell **Tucker** that, **Tracy**." Annabeth smirked.

"N-no!"

"Why not, **Tracy**? Scared?"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Fine!"

Ashley stood up from her seat, and marched over to Nico and Percy. She sat herself onto his lap, and put on his flat bill. "Tucker, amuse me."

Nico's face grew hot, he could feel it. Percy began to snicker, placing his hand over his mouth to hide the noise, so Ashley wouldn't punch him like the boy from the Ares Cabin. Annabeth was truly shocked she actually said that, and began to laugh, loudly. Ashley swore her face was reddening, just like the color of Nico's face. The two looked at each other, hard. Ashley leaned in, going to kiss him.

"Hey! You! Get in your seat!" Ashley jumped, quickly running to her seat, and sitting down.

"Wow, Tracy."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The moment Percy touched the sand on the wild beach, he ran. The ocean was right there, and he could swim. "Erica! Let's go!" She giggled, and ran after him. She jumped on his back, and rode him down to the shore line. He fell into the water, and when the two came back up, they laughed.

"Dillon, you're fun to be with." Annabeth smiled huge, wrapping her arms around his neck, her blue v-neck short-sleeved shirt, soaked, and sticking to her skin. "I know it, Eri-bear." Percy gulped as he stared into Annabeth's grey eyes, resisting the urge to kiss her. "Dillon…"Annabeth mumbled out before leaning to him. **W-what do I do?** Percy frantically thought. He dropped her into the water. "Seaweed Brain! What the hell was that for?" Her blonde hair became stingy, and mascara was running down her face. "Uh…"

A girl with brown, curly hair and deep blue eyes came walking up. She had on a designer, leopard skin bikini, and Bvlgari brand sunglasses on her eyes. "Erica!" The girl ran to Annabeth, hugging her. "I missed you!" The girl smiled, huge. "Hey Abby." Annabeth smiled back, looking at Ashley and Nico to come over. "And the always hot, Tucker. The bossy bitch we all love, Tracy. And the crazy, handsome Dillon." Abby Finner hugged them all and smiled, bigger somehow.

"Abby, you haven't changed a bit." Ashley smiled at the girl, pulling down her blue jean booty shorts. "But you have!" Abby cried out. "And you and Tucker are finally together! How cute!"

Nico and Ashley's faces flushed, shocked. They kept denying it, but kept saying they didn't have to hide it. Percy began to laugh, throwing his head back. "Hey Abs, you're special. Like…Greek gods special." Annabeth managed to stumble out, waiting for the 'WHAT?' reaction, that never came, instead, Abby replied. "I know, but fighting is dirty, so I just forget about it."

They all looked at the girl like she was crazy. "What?" She asked. "You're going to die, idiot!" Percy yelled. Abby looked shocked now, she turned away and began to walk away. "Oh no you don't!" Ashley pounced on the girl, holding her down. "We have orders to bring you back to Camp Half-Blood, to train you as a true demigod!"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"I can't believe it…she got away." Annabeth buried her face into her hands as she sat down. "It's ok Erica…" Percy leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was slowly, everything Annabeth ever dreamed it was. Percy pulled back and smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Guys! Abby's being attacked by monsters!" Ashley screamed, gripping a new bow, Nico behind her, holding a long black sword.

Percy jumped up, taking off Riptides' cap, letting the sword come out of 'it's shell'. He grabbed Annabeth's silver dagger, and threw it to her. She successfully caught the dagger, running out the door with the others to save Abby Finner.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

To humans, it's look like a massive storm maybe, but in reality, it was two giants, coming into the Miami town. Abby Finner was clutched in the left hand of a fatter, green giant. The other was purple, decorated in yellow dots around his body. Yells erupted from Abby's throats, trembling as she tried to escape his grip.

"Abby! Stay calm!" Ashley screamed over the roars of the two giants. Running, she grabbed two long, golden arrows, and shot them. The purple giant did not seem fazed, but the green one groaned out, and gripped his leg, dropping Abby. Percy ran, Riptide by his side, and caught Abby, flawlessly.

"Thank you!"

Percy looked at her, and as he began to run, a large purple came into view, and grabbed Abby from Percy. "Damn!" Annabeth ran, stabbing the giant in the foot, while Nico and Ashley fought the taller, green one. Ashley gripped her last arrow.

"Aim for the face!" Nico screamed.

Ashley ran, jumping on a building and running up it with amazing speeds, then jumping off it. As she jumped off the brick building, she shot her last arrow, lodging itself in the giant's eye. Nico followed her lead, almost. Instead, he ran up the leg and burying his black sword into the heart area of the giant. As the green giant vanished, Nico landed perfectly on the ground.

Abby screamed from the force being put on her body, fainting soon after. Annabeth ran to the nearby store, stealing a gun right off the shelf. Percy ran, and grabbed it from her, shooting at the giant. The screams sounded like thunder through the mist, but the second giant began to disappear. Abby began to fall, Nico catching her in time.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Nico laughed as Ashley told a joke. "Hey…Ash?" Ashley looked up from the diet Coke she stole, her eyes telling him to continue. "I know I'm younger than you, but, wanna go out?" Nico's faced reddened, even when Ashley hugged him. "I'd love to!" Her lips found his, and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

Percy laughed, glancing at Annabeth. "Seaweed Brain, you know that kiss we shared, means we're together right?" Annabeth walked closer to him, gripping his shirt. "Y-yeah A-Annabeth." He watched her smirk, as she closed the space between them with her lips.

**AN: I hope u likey Eri! Yes I made on OC and this is before TLO :) **

**Nico and Ashley r cute together :)**

**Hope everyone liked it :)**


End file.
